User talk:GuyPerfect
Rogue Robots Discussion Hello there! I see you have done several changes to the Rogue Robots section... Well, I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but I think those changes are not correct =/ The named mobs you describe as Lieutenants are, in fact, Bosses. I can imagine what has happened: you found them during a mission while soloing and they were in Lieutenant form, right? If that's the case don't worry, it's a common error =). Anyways, this faction does spawn bosses, even if they are named ones, and I suposse that it could positively spawn regular ones if I had a big enough group with me, that I have not. Just to clarify, the Mark I models are Lieutenants. I have never seen them in the Rogue Robots faction, and they are notoriously evasive in the Council faction, where Galaxy, Cor Leonis and Vampyr Adjutants are all too common. And the Mk IIs are Bosses. Anyways, the Rogue Robots faction uses exclusively the Council models and names. In the case of the Warcrys, if memory serves me, the MK I and MK II are the same model, with the same attacks, but with a different category (Lt and Boss). Being so elusive, I havn't had much chances to experiment with them, but my own notes tell me this is the case. So, resuming, I can prove the existence of the Rogue Robots Bosses, but not the Lieutenants (which I have never seen, but everything points at its existence). And if the rest of the faction keep the same name than their Council counterparts (as it is the case), it seems safe to asume that the Bosses' name will be "Mk II Warcry", just like the Council one. If you have discovered the Mk Is (Lieutenants) please add them. What I can prove is that the named mobs are not Lieutenants, but Bosses: There is a good chance that the Bosses of this faction are MK II Warcries. So I beg you to please change it back, once clarified that the category of these named bosses is...well, bosses =) Yak Lieutenants and Bosses Checking if a mob is a Lieutenant or a Boss is very easy: all you need is a) at least a partner and form a team before entering the mission (a Lt already spawned will remain as a Lt even if more players join you in the mission) or b) raise a bit the difficulty level before starting the mission. Both of these methods will make the target mob spawn like a Boss if this is what he is. It's a long and boring process, but the results are 100% reliable. Yak : I honestly wish Bosses would show up when soloing. As far as I know, no matter what reputation setting you put your slider on, no bosses will appear. - Snorii 08:42, 17 November 2006 (PST) :: You two are talking different things, I beleive. Yak is talking about the scripted end-boss of many missions. These will be there, as bosses, if the difficulty is anything but the lowest. Snorii is talking about random bosses in random mob spawns, I think. Except for cetain missions that have a built-in heightened difficulty, you generally need 7 or more people on a team to start seeing bosses in the regular mobs. - Sister Leortha 09:03, 17 November 2006 (PST) ::: Not sure I follow what you are getting at. I'm just saying that I wish in general that Bosses would show up in missions when you are soloing. That way you could get information on bosses without jumping through hoops. - Snorii 10:54, 17 November 2006 (PST) :::: The ones that do not show up "in general", as you put it, as the random mob boss spawns. But the scripted end-of-mission bosses still show up. My point was that your statement: "As far as I know, no matter what reputation setting you put your slider on, no bosses will appear." is incorrect, because the scripted ones, which I'm pretty sure are what Yak was referring to, do still appear, and they appear as bosses if the difficulty is high enough. Now, sure, they are generally only one per mission, but they are there. And even that "generally" has exceptions, as there exist missions that will spawn bosses in regular mobs all over the place even when solo. (Ex. The "Wildflower" mission that spawns the Kronos Titan as an ambush can spawn Zeus Titans, a boss class, in many mobs.) These exception missions generally warn the player that they should bring friends. - Sister Leortha 11:17, 17 November 2006 (PST) :::::Ok, I see what you mean now. Thanks for the clarification. - Snorii 11:36, 17 November 2006 (PST) :::::: o.o back before the missions slider, before the council/5th war.. and right after the nerf to blasters, they made the change where bosses would spawn as lts. As a blaster at the time, this was a life saver, I could solo missions without gulping a tray of insps again ^^ Story time asside though.. anyone have/though of puting up the original version of the rouge robots? the pre i3 one? I think I know where we can 'borrow' screenies of them from. --Sleepy Kitty 12:22, 17 November 2006 (PST) ::::::: Given all the discussions over in the forum with GuyPerfect and his demorecord still shots, and the fact that we are kinda taking over Guy's talk page with this discussion here... :) ::::::: Are the 5th Column and previous versions of the Rogue Robots still in the game files? If so, then if we know the item names, Guy can just go generate new versions of the old looks. :) - Sister Leortha 12:32, 17 November 2006 (PST) :::::::: should be, other than altering the story missions, it was mostly just replace X mob with Y. o.o all the art seems to still be in the piggs. some of it is still in game (coucil earth, cough cough) --Sleepy Kitty 13:37, 17 November 2006 (PST) :::::: Indeed, there are actor specifiers for the 5th Column versions of all your favorite fiends and lackeys. War Wolves, Vampyri, Arch Villains, robots, the works. I'll probably do those as soon as experimentation with Clockwork has ended. GuyPerfect 14:02, 17 November 2006 (PST) asterix My bad, I got my spelling from a Mr. Bean episode. He read a page or two from ASTERIX before he went to bed. I shall now spell it "asterGuyPerfectisk". --Konoko 22:22, 22 November 2006 (PST) Envoy Mission name Hi GuyPerfect, You recently changed the name of the last Envoy mission. The mission name is supposed to be what appears at the bottom of the box when a contact gives you the option of taking a mission and is usually different from the mission objective, which is what you appearently replaced it with. As you can see below, the name of that mission in the listing was the correct one. 18:17, 27 November 2006 (PST) http://BryanWilliams.com/CoH/screenshot_2006-03-24-18-29-08.jpg :Ah, okay. I thought it was supposed to coincide with the mission title in your navigation window. My bad. -GuyPerfect 18:22, 27 November 2006 (PST) :: No worries. The text that appears in the Nav window is what appears under Mission Objectives. 18:49, 27 November 2006 (PST) Snaptooth Hey, GuyPerfect: Good work with the Red Caps images. Only one (minor) thing: while I was checking Snaptooth's attacks yesterday, I had the chance to see that this year he has a red, bright aura he didn't have last year, at least that I can remember. I was wondering if he's using the same model he was using the last year, and if not, if the PIGG files could be checked and the new model added to the page as well. --Yakovlev 02:24, 29 December 2006 (PST) :It's the same NPC identifier. Given the fact that the aura in question is red/pink sparklies, I would be willing to bet it was like that for Valentine's Day as well. If not, then they made a change to the model itself for this holiday event. Either way, there is only one Snaptooth model and it has red sparkles. It just so happens to be that the image I took didn't happen to have any of the aforementioned sparkles in it. --GuyPerfect 10:38, 29 December 2006 (PST) :: So it's the same model, then. I don't remember him having an aura back in Valentine's event, and I'm sure they changed something as he could transform himself in a Boss first and in an Elite Boss later, something he can't do now. Or perhaps the aura was there and I didn't see it? I don't think so, but that was like ten months, so who knows. Well, I suposse the model will do, even without the aura. Thanks for checking it. ::--Yakovlev 05:25, 30 December 2006 (PST)